Chasing The Forbidden
by WildcatsLabyrinth2018
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are secretly engaged and his parents, her mom and their friends do not know about it. One night Troy and Gabriella decided to elope. So how will his parents and her mom react to them being married?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella could not believe they had been secretly engaged for a month. They also could not believe that they had kept their engagement a secret from his parents, her mom and their friends too. Troy said to Gabriella that he can not wait to marry her and she told him the same thing. Troy then said to his fiance that he hopes when they do tell his parents and her mom that they are married, that will be happy for them. So they were in his bedroom talking about stuff.

Troy asked Gabriella if she would stay for dinner. Gabriella told her fiance she would love to stay for dinner. So they went down stairs and ate dinner with his parents. After dinner they decided to go for walk. Troy told his parents that he and Gabriella were going to go for a walk and that they would be back later. So they left the house and went for a walk.

Troy asked Gabriella if she would want to go get married that night. Gabriella asked her fiance where they would go to get married at. Troy told his fiance that his uncle Paul is a priest and that he would marry them. Gabriella asked where his uncle Paul live. Troy told Gabriella that his uncle Paul lives in Montana with his wife Janet. Troy then told Gabriella that they could leave later that night after his parents are sleep. He told his fiance that they could drive up to Montana and go to his uncle Paul's house.

Gabriella asked her fiance if his uncle Paul would marry them. Troy told his fiance he was pretty sure that his uncle Paul would marry them. Gabriella said to Troy lets elope and get married. Troy asked Gabriella if she really wanted to do this. Gabriella told her fiance that she was sure and that she wants to be married to him. So they went back to his house. When they got back to his house, they went upstairs to his bedroom to pack a few clothes to take with them.

After they got done packing the bag they were taking with them, they hid it under the bed. Troy then asked Gabriella if she wanted to watch a movie with him. Gabriella told her fiance she would love to watch a movie with him. So they looked through the movies and finally decided to watch the movie Step Up 2. Troy put the tv and dvd palyer on. He then put the movie in and went back over to Gabriella on the bed. Troy started the movie and they laid down on the bed to watch it.

Lucille was in the kitchen finished washing the last of the dishes. Lucille could tell that her son Troy was happy with Gabriella. Lucille knew that Troy and Gabriella would end up eventually getting married after they were out of college. Lucille started to have a feeling that some thing was going to happen soon. A few minutes later Lucille finished washing the last of the dishes. Lucille decided to go join her husband in the living room. Jack was in the living room watching a basketball game and also doing some thinking too.

Lucille enter the living room and saw her husband thinking. Lucille asked her husband what he was thinking about. Jack told his wife he thinking about their son Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella and how happy they are together. Lucille told her husband she was thinking the same thing. So they watched some tv together before they went to bed.

Three hours later Troy told Gabriella he was going to see if his parents were in bed and a sleep now. So Troy left his bedroom and went to his parents room. He open his parents bedroom door and saw that they were in bed. Troy saw that his parents were also a sleep too. So he shut the bedroom door and went back to his room. Gabriella asked Troy if his parents are in bed and a sleep. Troy told Gabriella that his parents are in bed and a sleep. So they stop the movie and took it out of the dvd player.

While Troy was putting the movie a way, Gabriella took their packed bag out from under the bed. Troy turn the dvd palyer off and put his tv back on regular tv. Troy shut his tv off. Troy and Gabriella grabbed their phones and stuff, before leaving his bedroom. Troy picked the packed bag up and they went down stairs quietly. Troy made sure he had his keys, before they left his house. They went to the car and put the bag in the back seat. Troy told his fiance that they will have to push the car a way from the house and a little ways down the block before they start it.

So they push the car past her house and then got in it. Troy started the car and they were on their way to get married. A hour later they were no longer in Albuquerque and were now on their way to Montana. Gabriella asked Troy if he had their marriage license in the bag. Troy told his fiance that he does have it. Troy also told Gabriella they will need to find a jewelry store when they get to Montana, so they can get their wedding rings. Gabriella said to Troy that she can not wait to be his wife. Troy told Gabriella to get some sleep, because they still had four or five hours before they would be in Montana. So Gabriella asked Troy to wake her up once they are in Montana.

Please Review!

A/N This story will have 12 to 16 chapters or less. The next chapter will be Troy and Gabriella getting married in Montana. So i will be writing about the friends noticing that Troy and Gabriella not being in school the next day and wondering where they are at.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two hours later Troy and Gabriella had arrived in Montana. Troy was at the gas station putting gas in the car. A few minutes later Troy had finished putting the gas in the car and went into the store to pay for the gas. He came back outside and went back to the car to wake his fiance Gabriella up. Gabriella asked Troy if they were in Montana. Troy told Gabriella that they were in Montana at a gas station. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to use the bathroom, before leaving the gas station.

Gabriella told Troy that she wanted to go use the bathroom. So she got out of the car and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back out of the bathroom and got back into the car. They left the gas station and headed to his uncle Paul's house. Troy told Gabriella that he hopes his uncle Paul is up. So an hour later they arrived at his uncle's house and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Troy put the keys to the car in his pocket and then went to take Gabriella's hand into his.

They went up to the door and knocked on it. A few minutes later Janet answered the door and saw Troy and Gabriella standing in front of her. Troy asked his aunt Janet if they can come in. So Janet let Troy and Gabriella into the house and shut the door. Janet asked Troy why he and his girlfriend Gabriella were in Montana for. Troy told his aunt Janet that he and Gabriella are engaged and that they are in Montana to see if his uncle Paul will marry them. Janet told Troy that his uncle Paul is in the living room. So Troy and Gabriella went to the living room to talk to his uncle Paul.

Paul saw his nephew Troy with his girlfriend Gabriella come into the living room. Paul turn the tv down and asked Troy why he and his girlfriend were in Montana. Troy told his uncle Paul that he and his fiance Gabriella are there in Montana to asked him if he will marry them. Paul was surprised to here that Troy and Gabriella being engaged and that they want him to marry them. Troy also told his uncle Paul that he and Gabriella want to get married right a way. Paul told Troy that he would be happy to marry them.

Troy asked his uncle Paul if it would be okey for them to stay with him. Paul told his nephew Troy that he and his fiance can stay with them. So Troy thanked his uncle Paul for letting them stay and to also marrying them too. Troy went to get their over night bags from the car. Gabriella thanked Troy's uncle Paul for marry them and letting them stay with him. Paul told Gabriella that he is happy to marry them and that he sees that she makes Troy happy. Gabriella told Paul that she loves Troy with her whole heart and soul. Troy came back in the house with their over night bags and heard his fiance Gabriella tell his uncle Paul how much she loves him.

Troy went to the living room and over to his fiance Gabriella to give her a passionate kiss on the lips. They pulled a way from the kiss and Gabriella asked Troy what that was for. Troy said to Gabriella that he loves her too and that he had heard what she had said to his uncle Paul. So they took their over night bags to the guest room and got settled in for the night. Troy and Gabriella went to bed for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice, before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to see what his aunt Janet was making for breakfast. They saw his aunt Janet making breakfast and asked her what she was making. Janet told Troy and Gabriella that she was making scramble eggs with bacon and toast for breakfast. Troy told his aunt Janet that it sounded good. Janet went to tell her husband that breakfast was ready.

Troy and Gabriella dished their breakfast up and went to the dining room table. They set their plates and drinks down on the table. They sat down at the table and started eating their breakfast. Troy's uncle Paul and aunt Janet came in the dining room and sat down to eat their breakfast too. An hour later they had finish their breakfast and went to take their empty dishes to the kitchen. Troy and Gabriella set their empty dishes in the sink and then left the kitchen.

Paul went back to the living room to watch some more tv. Janet went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Troy and Gabriella went in to the living room to talk to his uncle Paul. They wanted to get married that afternoon. Paul turn the tv off and asked Troy and Gabriella when they wanted to get married. Troy and Gabriella told his uncle Paul that they wanted to get married that afternoon. Paul asked Troy and Gabriella if they had their marriage license and the wedding rings on them. Troy told his uncle Paul that they have their marriage license and the wedding rings. Paul told Troy and Gabriella that he would marry them this afternoon. They thanked his uncle Paul for doing this for them.

Please Reveiw!

A/N I know i said in the authors note on the first chapter that this chapter would be where Troy and Gabriella get married and then head back to Albuquerque. I decided to have them get married and head back to Albuquerque in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So Troy and Gabriella watched some tv with his uncle Paul. An hour later Janet had finished washing the dishes. Janet went into the living room and ask Troy and Gabriella what time they were wanting to get married at. Troy and Gabriella told his aunt Janet that they wanted to get married around 1:30pm in the afternoon. Paul told his nephew Troy and his fiance that he was fine with marry them at 1:30 pm in the afternoon.

Troy and Gabriella asked his uncle Paul if he could marry them there in the house. Paul told Troy and Gabriella that he would be fine with marrying them in the house. Paul went to get ready for the ceremony. Troy and Gabriella decided to get married in the clothes they were already wearing. So they went to the bathroom to fix themselves up. Janet got the room ready for the wedding. A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella were standing in front of his uncle Paul.

Two hours later Troy and Gabriella were now married. They thanked his uncle Paul for marrying them. Paul told his nephew Troy that it was not a problem. So the rest of the afternoon they celebrate the marriage. That night Troy and Gabriella Bolton with his uncle Paul and aunt Janet went out to dinner. A few minutes later they arrived at the restaurant and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. They went into the restraunt and told the hostess that their was a reservation under the last name Bolton.

The hostess saw the last name Bolton and took them to their table. The hostess gave them their menu's and told them that the waitress would be with them in a few minutes. The hostess went back to her spot. So they looked at their menu's and had decided what they wanted to eat. A few minute later the waitress came to their table and asked them what they would like to order. So they gave the waitress their order and she told them she would be back with their drinks in a little bit.

So Paul asked Troy and Gabriella how long they were going to stay with him. Troy told his uncle Paul that he and Gabriella are going to leave in the morning for home. Paul asked Troy and Gabriella if they were going to tell their parents about them being married. Troy and Gabriella told his uncle Paul that they are not going to tell their parents about them being married right way. Paul asked Troy and Gabriella when they would tell their parents about them being married. Troy and Gabriella told his uncle Paul that they will tell their parents about them being married in a month or two.

The waitress came over to their table with their food and drinks. The waitress placed their food and drinks in front of them. The waitress told them she would be back with their bill in a little bit. So the waitress left their table and went to get their bill ready to go. They started eating their food and drinking their drinks too.

Mean while Lucille and Jack with Maria wondered where Troy and Gabriella were at. So they finished eating their dinner. Lucille and Jack with Maria decided to go see Troy and Gabriella's friends and see if they had talked to them. So they left the house and decided to go talk to Chad first. They decided they would talk to the other friends after they got done talking to Chad.

Paul and his wife with Troy and Gabriella had finished eating their dinner. The waitress came back over to the table and gave them their bill. After the waitress left the table, they went to pay the bill. Paul paid the bill and they left the restraunt and went to the car. Paul unlocked the car and they got in it. They left the restraunt parking lot and headed for home.

Please Review!

A / N I am sorry that this chapter is short. This chapter is just a filler. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella going back to Albuquerque.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Troy and his wife Gabriella woke up and made love twice before getting up for the day. They took a shower and got dress for the day. Gabriella made sure they had all their stuff packed. Troy asked his wife if everything was packed. Gabriella told her husband that everything was packed. So Troy picked their bags up and took them out to the truck. Gabriella went to see what her husband's aunt Janet was making for breakfast. Janet said good morning to Gabriella. Gabriella asked Janet what she was making for breakfast. Janet told Gabriella that she was making scramble eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast. Gabriella told Janet that it sounds good.

So Gabriella asked Janet if she needed help with the breakfast. Janet told Gabriella that she did not need any help with the breakfast. Gabriella then ask Janet if she could set the table. Janet told Gabriella that she could set the table for her. So Gabriella went to set the table. Paul went to ask his wife Janet if breakfast was ready. Janet told her husband Paul that it was almost ready. Troy came back in the house and saw his wife Gabriella finish setting the table. Troy went over to his wife and gave her a kiss on the lips. Paul came out of the kitchen and asked Troy and Gabriella if they would want to watch some tv with him until breakfast is ready.

A few minutes later Janet had finish making the breakfast. Janet put the scrambled eggs , bacon and toast on the table. Janet went to the living room to tell her husband , Troy and Gabriella that breakfast was ready. Troy and his wife saw his aunt Janet come in to the living room. Janet told Troy, Gabriella and her husband that breakfast was ready. So they went to the dining room and dished their breakfast up. They sat down at the table and ate their breakfast. Paul asked his nephew Troy and Gabriella if they were going to head back home. Troy and Gabriella told his uncle Paul that they were going to leave for home that afternoon. Janet then ask Troy and Gabriella if they got all their school work done. Troy and his wife told his aunt Janet that they had their school work done and just had to hand it in to the teacher when they get back home. So they finished eating their breakfast and then took their dirty dishes to the kitchen.

Mean while back home, the parents did not know that Troy and Gabriella had gotten married. Jack asked his wife if Troy had come home from Chad's house yet. Lucille told her husband that Troy had not come home from Chad's house yet. Jack told his wife that he hopes their son Troy gets home soon. Lucille knew the reason why her husband wanted their son Troy home for. Lucille knew that her husband wanted to do some basketball training with their son. Jack told his wife that he was going to go get the rest of the paper work done at the school. So Jack kissed his wife goodbye and left the house. He got into his car and left for the school. Lucille decided to call Maria to see if she want to come over and talk.

Chad decide he was going to call Troy and see if he wanted to hang out. So Chad called Troy and waited for him to answer his phone. What Chad did not know was that Troy had turned his phone off. Chad hung his phone up and called Troy's house. Lucille was waiting for Maria to show up, when she heard the phone ringing. So Lucille went to answer the phone. Lucille found out it was Chad and asked him why he was calling. Chad asked Troy's mom if he was home. Lucille told Chad that Troy was not home. Chad asked Lucille if she knew where Troy was at. Lucille told Chad that she thought Troy was with him. Chad told Troy's mom that Troy was not with him at all. Now Lucille was wondering where her son Troy was at.

Paul asked his nephew Troy and his wife what time they were leaving. Troy and Gabriella told his uncle Paul that they were going to be leaving soon for home. Paul then asked Troy and Gabriella if they were going to tell their parents about them being married. Troy and Gabriella told his uncle Paul that they were not going to tell their parents about them being married just yet. Janet asked Troy and Gabriella why they were not going to tell their parents about them being married yet. They told his aunt Janet that they want to wait a while to tell them. They also told his aunt Janet that they will not wait to long to tell them. So they talk to his aunt and uncle a little bit longer. A few minutes later they told Janet and Paul that they were going to get going since they have a long drive. They said goodbye to Paul and Janet and left the house. They got into the truck and pulled out of the drive way. They were now on the road and heading for home.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry if this chapter seems short too. I decided to end this chapter here. The next chapter I will try to make it a little bit longer. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella Bolton arriving back home. Also Troy and Gabriella will be talking about finding a place of their own. There will be a few other things happening in the next chapter too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Troy and Gabriella arrived back in Albuquerque and were almost home. Gabriella asked her husband how they are going to keep their marriage hid from their parents. Troy told his wife that it will not be hard to keep it hid. Gabriella asked her husband when they would tell their parents about them being married. Troy told his wife that they will tell them after they have been married for two months. Gabriella then asked her husband if they were going to tell their friends about them being married. Troy told his wife that they will be telling their friends when they see them.

They arrived at the house and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their over night bags, before locking it up. They went up to the house and went inside it. Troy and his wife went upstairs to the bedroom. Gabriella was glad that her husband's parents were still a sleep. They set their bags down and then went to lay down on the bed. They shared a few kisses and then did a little bit of relaxing.

Lucille woke up and got dressed for the day. She walked by her son Troy's room and saw him laying on the bed with his girlfriend. She wondered how long her son and his girlfriend had been laying on the bed. Lucille went down stairs and to the kitchen to make some thing to eat. Jack woke up not long after his wife and got out of bed. He got dressed for the day and left the bedroom. Jack walked by his son's room and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Lucille saw her husband come in to the kitchen and said good morning to him.

Jack said good morning back to his wife. Jack could tell that some thing was bothering his wife. Lucille saw her husband looking at her and knew that he could tell she had some thing bothering her. Jack asked his wife what was bothering her. Lucille told her husband that their son is in his room with Gabriella. Jack asked his wife if she was sure that she saw Troy in his bedroom with Gabriella. Lucille told her husband that she was walking by his room and the door was open. Lucille told her husband that she saw Troy laying on the bed with Gabriella. Jack said to his wife that he knows that is not what is bothering her. Lucille told her husband that she is wondering when Troy had came home and also where he had been at.

Mean while Troy and Gabriella woke up from their sleep. They sat up on the bed and wondered what time it was. So they looked at the time and realize that they had not slept long. So they got off the bed and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to drink. Jack saw his son and girlfriend come in to the kitchen. Troy and Gabriella saw his dad looking at them. Troy grabbed two bottles of water out of the refrigerator. Troy went back over to his wife and gave her one of the bottles of water.

They told his parents that they were going to go see their friends. So they left the kitchen and the house. They went to the car and got in it. They pulled out of the drive way and were on their way to Chad's house. Chad and Taylor were watching a movie together. A few minutes later they arrived at Chad's house and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. They went up to the house and knocked on the door. Chad heard some one knocking on the door and so he went to answer it. Chad open the door and saw Troy and Gabriella standing in front of him. Chad let them in and shut the door. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella what they were doing here.

Troy and Gabriella told Chad that they came to hang out with him. Chad told them that he and Taylor were watching a movie. Taylor turned the movie off and went to see who her boyfriend was talking too. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that they wanted to tell him some thing. Taylor enter the room and saw Chad talking to Troy and Gabriella. Chad saw his girlfriend looking at them. Troy and Gabriella told Taylor that they came to hang out with her and Chad. Taylor told her boyfriend, Troy and Gabriella that they should go see what the other's are doing. Chad agree with Taylor about finding out what the other's are doing. So the four of them left the house and went to their cars.

They were on the way to Sharpay and Ryan's house to see what they were doing. A few minutes later they arrived at the Evans house and parked their cars. They got out of their cars and locked them up. They went up to the house and wrong the door bell. The Evan's maid answer the door and asked them if they were here to see Sharpay and Ryan. Troy and Gabriella with Chad and Taylor told the maid that they were there to see Sharpay and Ryan. So the maid let them in to the house and shut the door. The maid told them that she would let Sharpay and Ryan know they are here.

Sharpay and Ryan saw their maid coming over to them and asked her what was up. The maid told them that their friends were here to see them. So Sharpay and Ryan went to see their friends. Troy and his wife with Chad and Taylor saw Sharpay and Ryan coming to them. Sharpay and Ryan asked them what was up. Troy and his wife with Chad and Taylor asked Sharpay and Ryan if they want to hang out. Sharpay and Ryan told their friends they would love to hang out. Ryan asked them what they wanted to do. They told Sharpay and Ryan that they were thinking about going to the park or the pool.

Sharpay and Ryan told their friends that they should go to the pool. So they all decided to go to the pool for a while. So Troy and Gabriella with Chad and Taylor told Sharpay and Ryan that they are going to run home and get their swim suits and stuff. Sharpay and Ryan told their friends that they could meet at the pool. So Troy and Gabriella with Chad and Taylor told Sharpay and Ryan that they would see them at the pool. So they left the Evan's house and went to their cars. They unlocked the car and got in to it. They pulled out of the drive way and were on their way back to their houses to get their swimsuits and stuff.

An hour later they were on the way to the pool. Sharpay and Ryan were already at pool with Kelsi and Zeke. Troy and Gabriella with Chad and Taylor arrived at the pool and parked their cars. They got out of their cars and locked them up. They went to the building and to the changing room to change in to their swim clothes. They went out to the pool and saw their friends already in the pool. So they joined their friends in the pool. So they did some swimming, before getting out of the pool. They went back to the changing rooms and went to take a quick shower. They got dressed back in their clothes and left the pool. They went to their cars and unlocked them. They got in to them and left the parking lot. They were on the way to the park.

They arrived at the park and parked their cars. They got out of their cars and locked them up again. They went to a picnic table to sit down and talk. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they have some thing to tell them. The friends asked Troy and Gabriella what they had to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they are married. The friends were at first in shock, but then they congradulated them. The friends asked Troy and Gabriella when they had gotten married. Troy and his wife told their friends they had gotten married two days ago.

The friends asked Troy and Gabriella if their parents know about them being married. Troy and his wife told their friends that they have not told their parents yet. The friends asked Troy and Gabriella when they were going to tell their parents. They told their friends they are going to tell their parents after they have been married for two months.

Please review!

A/N I am sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter done. I am thinking about do a little jump in this story. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella trying to keep their marriage hid from their parents.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Troy and his wife said good bye to their friends and left the park. They started walking back to Troy's house. Gabriella asked her husband how they were going to keep their marriage hid from his parents and her mom for two months. Troy told his wife that it will not be easy keeping their marriage hid from his parents and her mom for two months. Troy also told his wife that once they have been married for two months, that they will be able to tell them. Gabriella said to her husband that she is afraid that his parents and her mom will be mad at them for not telling them right a way.

Troy said to his wife that at first his parents and her mom will be mad , but that they will eventually get over it. Gabriella said to her husband that what if his parents and her mom can not get over it. Troy told his wife that in time they will except them being married. Gabriella realize that her husband was right and that she needed to stop worrying. So Troy told his wife that he was going to take her out to dinner. So they went back to his house and got his car. Troy unlocked his car and they got in to it. They pulled out of the drive way and were on the way to the restraunt.

Mean while Chad with Taylor and the others hope that Troy and Gabriella think about what they said to them about telling their parents about them being married. Chad said to Taylor and the others that he some what understands why Hoops and Gabster want to wait till they have been married for two months to tell his parents and her mom about them being married. Taylor said to Chad and the others that she thinks that Troy and Gabriella should not wait till they have been married two months to tell his parents and her mom.

Sharpay said to the others that Taylor makes a good point because what if some one else finds out about Troy and Gabriella being married and they decided to tell his parents with her mom about it. Chad said to Taylor and the others that they need to have another talk with Troy and Gabriella about this. They all agreed with what Chad said about them having another talk with Troy and Gabriella. So they decided they would talk to them about it tomorrow after school. They hope that Troy and Gabriella will listen to them when they talk to them tomorrow after school. They all decided to go home for the night. So they left the park and headed for home.

A few minutes later Troy and his wife arrived at the restraunt and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Troy took his wife's hand in to his and they walked in to the restraunt. The hostess asked Troy if he had a reservation. Troy told the hostess that their should be a reservation under the name Bolton. The hostess look in the book and saw the name Bolton. The hostess took them to their table and gave them their menus. The hostess told them that the waitress would be with them shortly. The hostess left them and went back to the book.

Troy and his wife look at their menus and had decided what they wanted to order. The waitress came to their table and asked them if they were ready to order. Troy and his wife told the waitress that they were ready to order. So they ordered the food they wanted to eat and gave the menus to the waitress. The waitress asked them if they wanted any thing to drink. Troy and his wife told the waitress that they will just drink water for now. So the waitress told them that she will be back with their food in a little bit. The waitress walked a way from the table and went to get their food. Troy and his wife did some talking while waiting for their food to come.

Troy and his wife saw the waitress coming with their food. The waitress arrived at the table and set the food down in front of them. The waitress told them she will bring their bill to them in a little bit. The waitress left the table and went to get their bill ready. Gabriella told her husband that the waitress was flirting with him. Troy told his wife that he had notice that too. So they started eating their dinner. A few minutes later they had finish eating their dinner and were waiting for their bill to come. The waitress came back over to the table and gave them the bill. The waitress left the table and went to check her other tables.

Troy and his wife got up from their table and left it. Troy showed his wife the bill and the piece of paper that the waitress left in it. Gabriella took the paper with the waitress phone number on it and went to give it back to her. Troy shook his head and then went to pay the bill. The waitress saw Gabriella coming over to her. Gabriella gave the waitress the paper her number was on and told her to stay a way from my husband. The waitress was in shock and did not realize that she had been flirting with a married guy. Gabriella walked a way from the waitress and went back to her husband. They left the restraunt and went to the car. Troy unlocked the car and they got in to it. They left the restraunt parking lot and headed for home.

A friend of Chad's mom heard Gabriella telling the waitress to stay a way from her husband. Chad's mom friend Amber could not believe that Troy and Gabriella were married . The friend of Chad's mom wonder if his parents and her mom know about them being married. So the friend of Chad's mom paid her bill and left the restraunt. The friend went to her car and decided to go see Mrs. Danforth. So she left the restraunt parking lot and was on her way to the Danforth house. A few minutes later she arrived at the Danforth house and park the car. She got out of the car and went up to the door. She knocked on the door an waited for some one to answer it.

Mrs. Danforth answer the door and saw her friend Amber standing in front of her. So Mrs. Danforth let her friend Amber in the house and shut the door. Mrs. Danforth asked her friend Amber what was up. Amber told Mrs. Danforth about what had happen at the restraunt. Mrs. Danforth could not believe that Troy and Gabriella were married. Amber told her friend Mrs. Danforth that she wonders if his parents and her mom know they are married. Mrs. Danforth said to Amber that she is not sure if they know about their kids being married. Mrs. Danforth thank Amber for telling her about it. Amber asked Mrs. Danforth if she was going to tell Troy's parents and Gabriella's mom about them being married. Mrs. Danforth told her friend Amber that she does not know if she should tell them. Amber told her friend that she needs to tell them because they have a right to know. Amber told her friend that she was going to leave and go home for the night. So Amber left the Danforth house and went home for the night.

Please Review!

A/N The next chapters is going to have Chad and Taylor with the others having another talk with Troy and Gabriella. Also in the next chapter Chad's mom is going to be telling Troy's parents and Gabriella's mom about them being married.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Troy and his wife woke up at the same time and made love twice. They got up and went to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day. Gabriella did her hair and makeup before going down stairs with her husband. They grabbed their school bags and stuff. They went down stairs and set their school bags by the door. Troy and his wife went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. They decided to eat a bowl of cereal with a banana in it. So they ate their breakfast and then put the bowls in the sink to be washed. They left the kitchen and went to pick their school bags up. They left the house and went to the car. They got in the car and pulled out of the drive way. They were now on the way to school.

Mean while Chad and Taylor with the others knew that after school they would be having another talk with Troy and Gabriella. Chad and Taylor with the others hope that when they talk with Troy and Gabriella that they will listen to them about telling their parents about them being married. The Chad and Taylor with the others were waiting for Troy and Gabriella Bolton to show up. So they took their books for the first class out of their lockers. They shut their lockers and did some talking while they were waiting for Troy and Gabriella.

A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school on time. Troy parked the car and turned it off. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking it up. Troy took his wife's hand in to his and they walked in the school together. They went to their lockers and put the school bags a way. They grabbed their books for the first class they had. They shut their lockers and then did some making out before going to class. Chad and Taylor with the others saw Troy and Gabriella by their lockers making out. They walked over to Troy and Gabriella and got their attention. Troy and his wife pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Troy and his wife then saw their friends looking at them. They said hi to their friends and asked them if they were ready to go to class.

They got through the rest of the school day and were now at their lockers. They grabbed their school bags and homework, before closing their lockers. Troy took his wife's hand in to his and they left the school together. Troy and his wife did not know their friends were going to have another talk with them. Troy and his wife arrived at the car and unlocked it. Troy and his wife put their school bags in the back seat. They saw their friends coming over. Chad and Taylor with the others told Troy and Gabriella that they want to talk to them again about telling their parents about them being married. Troy and his could not believe their friend wTroy aanted to talk to them again about telling their parents about them being married.

Troy and his wife said to their friends that there was nothing to talk about. Taylor said to Troy and Gabriella that they need to talk about telling their parents about them being married. Troy and his wife told their friends that they will tell their parents after next month that they are married. So they said good bye to their friends and got in the car. They left the school parking lot and were on the way home. Troy and his wife did not know that Chad's mom knows about them being married and that she is going to be telling their parents. So they arrived home and parked the car. Troy turned the car off and they got out of it. They got their school bags and locked the door. They went up to the house and went inside it. They went upstairs to their bedroom and started doing their homework.

An hour later Troy and his wife had finished their homework and were now doing some making out on the bed. They ended up making love twice before getting dressed back in their clothes. They left the bedroom and went down stairs to the kitchen to get a snack. Troy and his wife got a snack and a bottle water to drink. They left the kitchen and went to the living room. They sat down on the couch and turned the tv on. They began eating their snack while watching some tv. Lucille came in the house and saw her son with his girlfriend in the living room watching tv. Lucile went to the kitchen and put the groceries a way. Lucille then started making dinner. A few minutes later Jack came in the house and went to the living room. Jack saw his son and Gabriella sitting on the couch watching tv. Troy saw his dad looking at him and his wife. Troy and his wife left the living room and went outside to the backyard. Jack sat down in the chair and was watching a basketball game on the tv.

Lucille had finish making dinner. Lucille went the door and told her son with his girlfriend that dinner was ready. Lucille then went to tell her husband that dinner was ready. Troy and his wife went back in the house and to the dining room. They went to the table and sat down to wait for the food. Jack came in the dining room and saw his son with his girlfriend sitting at the table. Jack sat down at the dining room table. Lucille brought the food and drinks to the table. They dished their food up and started eating it. An hour later Troy and his wife had finished eating their dinner and went to take their dishes to the kitchen. They put the dishes in the sink to be washed later. Troy and his wife left the kitchen and told his parents that they were going for a walk. Lucile said to her son that she would see them later. So Troy and his wife grabbed their cell phones and stuff. They left the house and started their walk.

A few minutes later Troy and his wife came back from their walk and went in to the house. They let his parents know they were back from their walk. They went upstairs to their bedroom. They decided to get ready for bed. Troy asked his wife if she wanted to watch a movie, before they go to bed. Gabriella told her husband that she would love to watch a movie, before going to bed. So they watch a movie and then went to bed. Troy gave is wife a good night kiss. They went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N I know i said in the last author note that Chad's mom would be telling Troy and Gabriella's parents about them being married in this chapter, but i decided to wait and have it happen in the next chapter. The next chapter will have Mrs. Danforth telling Troy and Gabriella's parents about them being married. Also in the next chapter Chad with Taylor is going to find out that his mom knows about Troy and Gabriella being married.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Troy woke up before his wife and got out of bed. Troy went to put his running clothes on and then left the bedroom. He went down stairs to the kitchen to get a drink. Troy saw his dad in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and asked him if he was going for run. Jack told his son that he was going for a run after he finished his cup of coffee. Troy and his dad finished their drinks and left the kitchen. They left the house and started their run. Jack and his son talked while they were out running. A few minutes later they came back to the house and went inside it. They went upstairs and to the bathrooms to take a quick shower. Troy finish his shower and then got dressed for the day.

Mean while Gabriella woke up and notice that her husband was not in bed with her. She got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. Gabriella saw her husband combing his hair. She went over to her husband and said good morning to him. Troy saw his wife come over to him. Troy gave his wife a good morning kiss on the lips. They pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Gabriella told her husband she was going to take a quick shower and would be right back out. Troy told his wife that he would be down stairs waiting for her. So he left the bathroom and went in to his room to get their school bags with his stuff. Gabriella took a shower and then got dressed for the day too. Troy went down stairs and set he and his wife's school bags by the door. Troy went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Gabriella had finish with her hair and make up. She grabbed her purse with her cell phone and went to grabbed her school bag. Gabriella realized that her husband had took her school bag down stairs.

Gabriella left the bedroom and went down stairs to the kitchen. Gabriella saw her school bag sitting by door. She went in the kitchen and saw her husband eating a bowl of cereal. Gabriella got herself a bowl of cereal and put a banana in it. They finished eating their cereal and put the bowls in the sink. They left the kitchen and picked their school bags up. They left the house and went to their car. They put their school bags in the back seat of the car. They got in the car and pulled out of the drive way. They were now on the way to school. Troy and his wife did not know that Chads' mom was going to be telling their parents about them being married. Troy and his wife could not wait to tell their parents that they are married. They also hope that their parents will not be mad about it. So they arrived at the school on time. Troy parked the car and shut it off. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking it up.

Mrs Danforth decided to call Lucille to see if she was going to be home. Lucille was in the kitchen washing the few dishes she had found in the sink. Lucille then heard the phone ringing and so she went to answer it. Lucille ask Mrs Danforth why she was calling her. Mrs Danforth told her friend Lucille that she was calling to see if she was home. Lucille told her friend Mrs Danforth that she is going to be home all day. Mrs Danforth told Lucille that she was coming over to visit. Lucille said to Mrs Danforth that she would see her in a little bit then. So they said good bye and hung the phone up.

Mrs Danforth got her purse and keys before leaving the house. She got in to her car and left the house. A few minutes later she had arrived at the Bolton house and parked her car. She got out of her car and locked it up. Mrs Danforth went up to the door and knocked on it. Lucille open the door and let her friend Mrs Danforth in the house. They went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Mrs Danforth told her friend Lucille that she had some thing to tell her. Lucille asked her friend what she had to tell her. Mrs Danforth told Lucille that Troy and Gabriella are married. Lucille was in shock to learn that Gabriella and her son were married. Lucille asked Mrs Danforth how she knows about Troy and Gabriella being married.

Mrs Danforth told Lucille that her friend Amber had told her about Troy and Gabriella being married. Lucille then asked Mrs Danforth how her friend Amber found out about Troy and Gabriella being married. Mrs Danforth told Lucille that her friend Amber was eating at a restraunt a few nights ago and she had seen Troy and Gabriella there. Mrs Danforth told Lucille that her friend Amber over heard Gabriella telling a waitress to stay a way from her husband. Lucille could not believe that Gabriella was her daughter in law or that they did not tell her about them being married. Lucille thanked her friend for telling her about her son and Gabriella being married. Mrs Danforth told Lucille that she needed to know about it. Mrs Danforth told her friend that she is going to go and would talk to her later. So Lucille walked her friend to the door and thanked her again for telling her. Mrs Danforth went to her car and got in it. She left the Bolton house and went home.

Troy and Gabriella had gotten through the school day and were now at their lockers. They got their school bags and homework, before shutting their lockers. They left the school and went to the car. Chad and Taylor with the others told Troy and Gabriella they would see them later. Troy and his wife got in the car and left the school parking lot. Troy and his wife did not know that Chad's mom had told his mom about them being married. Chad and Taylor left the school parking lot too. A few minutes later they arrived at Chad's house and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking it up. They went in the house and to the dining room. They sat down at the dining room table and started doing their homework.

Mrs Danforth saw her son and his girlfriend doing their homework. She went to the kitchen to start making dinner. A few minutes later the phone was ringing and she went to answer it. Amber asked her friend if she had told Troy and Gabriella's parents about them being married. Mrs Danforth told her friend that she had told Troy's mom about them being married. Amber asked how Lucille had took it. Mrs Danforth told her friend Amber that Lucille was in shock at first and that she was upset about it too. Chad went in the kitchen to get two bottles water out of the refrigerator when he heard his mom talking on the phone with her friend Amber. Chad listen to his mom talking on the phone for a few minutes and then he went back in the dining room.

Taylor saw her boyfriend come back in the dining room and asked him what was wrong. Chad gave his girlfriend her bottle of water and then took a drink of his water. Chad then sat down and told Taylor that his mom knows about Troy and Gabriella being married. He also told his girlfriend that Troy's mom now knows about it. Taylor asked her boyfriend how Troy's mom knows about it. Chad told Taylor that his mom told Troy's mom about them being married. Taylor said to her boyfriend that they need to call Troy and Gabriella and let them know that his mom knows about them being married. Chad said to Taylor that we better call them now. So they got their cell phones out and went outside to call Troy and Gabriella.

Troy and his wife arrived at the house and parked the car. Troy turn the car off and then they heard their cell phones ringing. So they answer their cell phones and found out it was their best friends calling them. They asked Chad and Taylor why they were calling. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that his mom knows about them being married. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad and Taylor how his mom knows about them being married. Chad told Troy that his mom knows about them being married too. Chad then told Troy that his mom told his mom about them being married. Taylor told Gabriella the same thing Chad had told Troy. They finished talking to their friends and then hung their cell phones up. Troy and his wife could not believe that Chad's mom had told his mom about them being married. They knew that his mom was going to be asking them why they had not told her about them being married.

Gabriella said to her husband that they are going to have to tell his dad and her mom about them being married before his mom does. Troy knew his wife was right that they would have to tell his dad and her mom about them being married. So they got out of the car and grabbed their school bags ,before locking it up. They went up to the house and went inside. They went to the kitchen and saw his mom cleaning it. Troy went in the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water and then left, before his mom saw him. Troy went back over to his wife and they went upstairs to their bedroom. Troy told his wife that his mom is upset. Gabriella asked her husband how he knows that his mom is upset. Troy told his wife that his mom is really cleaning the kitchen and she only does that when she is upset. Troy and his wife started doing their home work and thinking of how they were going to explain things to his mom.

Please Review!

A/N This chapter is a lot longer. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella telling his dad and her mom about them being married. Also in the next chapter will have Lucille asking her son and daughter in law why they did not tell her about them being married.


	9. Author's Note

Sorry this is not a new chapter.

I am putting this story on temporary hiatus.

I will try next month to get a chapter wrote for this story.

I have a little bit of writer's block for this story.

Please be patient. thank you


End file.
